


A wild ride

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Also Kihyun embarrass himself a lot, Biker hoseok, Changkyun is mean, Idk how to tag whihooo, M/M, Mentions of other ships, Or someone else do, Showki, Student Kihyun, The whole fic is literally just Jooheon smiling and Kihyun blushing, this is a hell of a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hoseok almost run over Kihyun, he wants to be mad, oh hell he wants to be mad, but just can't. He ends up with a friendship with Hoseok, but then it turns, everything is a wild ride, all a mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!  
> Thank you for reading this Fanfic. I don't know if it's good or not, or just terrible.  
> English is not my native language, so sorry for any mistakes. (and the bad title)  
> Enjoy ^^  
> Ps: It says 1/1 now, but it will be more in the future. I don't know how to change it trolloll x3

The last lesson of the day is surprisingly harder to get through. Thinking about going home and looking at the clock all the time, causing loss of focus on whatever you’re supposed to do. It’s like the clock is making fun of you, and therefore it moves like a snail.

  
Kihyun felt like he had looked over at the clock thousand times already. He stopped listening to the teacher a while ago. Only giving his attention to the clock. Maybe if he tried to take notes the time would go faster?

  
His pencil danced on the paper as he wrote the information, non-understandable information. Not interesting either. It was probably the fifth time they talked about this. Kihyun was about to check the clock again when he heard the sound he was waiting for. Finally. Grabbing his backpack, he was the first to leave the classroom.

  
Kihyun placed his books in his locker while he heard his best friend’s laughter approach. He closed his locker and looked at the taller male. His smile and shiny eyes always made him feel happy. He couldn’t help but smile back as they started walking down the hallway.

  
“If you think Mr.Kim is annoying, then you should be happy you’re not in my English class.” Minhyuk answered as he ran down the stairs.

  
“You have him too, shut up.” Kihyun sighed as the other male laughed at his answer.

  
“So, would you like to do something this weekend?”

  
“Can’t. My exam is in two weeks. I still have a lot to do.”

  
“Aww, come on. You haven’t done anything else than reading your books from the inside out since the start of the year. I don’t want to be jealous on some fucking history books.”

  
Kihyun didn’t answer. Minhyuk was right. Maybe one day or two didn’t hurt. It still felt wrong. He really needed to pass this exam. Kihyun kicked the stone in front of him and saw it disappear into the grass. He then looked at the taller male.

  
“Fine. But if I fail this year, I’ll blame you.”

  
“You won’t, believe me.” he said and patted the other on his head. “Oh shit! We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Minhyuk shouted as he ran towards the arriving bus.  
Kihyun laughed as he saw Minhyuk run down the narrow road and disappear into the bus. First he couldn’t wait till the end of the lesson, now he couldn’t wait till the weekend. What a bad timing for his impatience to kick in.

  
He sighed and plugged his earbuds into his phone. Maybe the music would help the time go faster? Or maybe just help him think about something else. Kihyun always liked walking home instead of taking the bus. It was quiet and he didn’t have a random child kicking his seat. Or loudly eating a carrot.

  
Kihyun didn’t pay attention to anything else than the music. Completely spacing out. Well that’s what favourite songs are for, aren’t they? Making you forget everything unimportant, make you feel happy and lift the weight off your shoulders.

  
Imagine listening to music in class. The lesson would be done in like a second, and the motivation would increase. But teachers would never understand that. Maybe he should become a teacher, he would be the best teacher. The teacher everyone wanted. It would never be any loud engine sound in his classroom.

  
Wait, what?

  
Kihyun snapped out and opened his eyes. Panic bloomed inside him, his breath got stuck in his throat as he saw a motorcycle in full speed heading towards him. He threw himself to the side, feeling pain burning on his knee and elbow. Who the fuck drives like that?

  
Kihyun raised up and looked over at the biker who almost ran him over. Anger filled him, and he looked over at the black clothed biker. He lifted his helmet off. Brown hair falling down and softly landing on his forehead. Kihyun inhaled sharply and opened his mouth ready to crack this person’s skull open.

  
“I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Kihyun almost lost his breath again. Fuck, this person was hot.

  
“Uhm… I guess so…” what happened with the anger?

  
“I’m actually supposed to do something if you’re hurt. But I don’t have time, I kind of have a deadline. I guess I’ll give you my phone number.” he walked back to the bike and wrote something down on a piece of paper. What kind of excuse is that? “What’s your name?” He smiled and gave the paper piece to him.

  
Kihyun wasn’t sure if he should tell him. He wasn’t even sure if the biker tried to get away, so he didn’t have to deal with this. Didn’t have to pay anything if Kihyun was hurt. Maybe it was a fake number. Or maybe not. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth:

  
“Ki-Kihyun.” He regretted as fast his name left his tongue. He looked down on the paper. Eight numbers written in the most beautiful writing he had ever seen. He looked up, and saw the other back on his bike with his helmet covering both his head and face.

  
The growling sound of the engine filled his ears. The biker was gone as fast as he appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome again.  
> Thank you for all the reads and kudos I got on my first part ^^<3  
> I hope this part is good, it's also longer since I had a bit more to write about this time.  
> Thank you<3

“Well, Kihyun. I can’t seem to find anything wrong. You were lucky.” The doctor said. Her fingers pressed the buttons on the keyboard before she looked over the screen smiling. She then looked back down on the screen and continued typing. Kihyun jumped down from the doctor chair and walked over to the door as the doctor said: “If you get a lot of headache, don’t hesitate to call. Symptoms may come after a while.”

Kihyun nodded and walked out. That went better than expected. He didn’t have anything else visible than two abrasions. As the doctor said, lucky. Maybe he should call that guy, tell him everything seemed fine.

Or tell Minhyuk about it…

Oh yeah, he should probably tell Minhyuk about it. Kihyun didn’t even tell him that he wouldn’t be at school this morning. That he would have to visit the doctor because someone almost ran him over. He picked up his phone and called him. He walked out the door as the first beep appeared. Right after it faded, he could hear a scraping sound before he could hear Minhyuk’s voice shout:

“Where the hell have you been?!”

“I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you. I was at the doctor’s.” Kihyun answered. He knew Minhyuk would beat his ass if he’d wait till he’s at school before telling him. He would anyway, but this was safer.

“Why were you at the doctor’s? Did someone do something to you?” The worry clearly bloomed in his voice. Kihyun couldn’t help but smile. Minhyuk surely is the best friend.

“Someone nearly ran me over. It’s okay, I’m completely fine. After what the doctor said.” He said fast so the other wouldn’t interrupt. Minhyuk was silent and Kihyun could hear him inhale deeply.

“You better have a really good excuse for _forgot it_ ” he hung up.

Kihyun didn’t want to go back to school. Both because he didn’t have a good excuse, and when you get a chance to skip school, you take it. He just continued walking down the road. Fidgeting with his phone and thinking about what he could do. His thoughts wandered through the corridors of his brain trying to figure out something he needed to do. He could read to his exams, but that would be almost the same as if he went back to school. Neither did he have the motivation for it.

The biker’s face appeared before his eyes. This would be a useful moment to call him. Kihyun searched in his pocket after the little piece of paper and slid it out. He pressed the numbers on the screen and lifted it to his ear.

Beep

What was he supposed to say? “Hey, I’m that guy you almost smashed into”?

Beep

No, he didn’t want to make it more embarrassing than it already was. He was more nervous for the moment, and that made the whole thing worse.

Beep

Turns out he won’t pick up the phone. Kihyn was about to hang up, when the familiar scraping sound and a male voice sounding from the other side.

“Hell’s Sin, what can I help you with?” This voice was unfamiliar, but it did sound like a place the biker could detain.

“Uhm…hello my name is Kihyun, and I-” Kihyun then realized his next problem. He didn’t know the guy’s name. He turned the paper around in hope of seeing something written on the backside. Of course not.

“You- what?”

“I got a number from one of your bikers, I’m not completely sure if he’s from Hell’s Science”

He could hear the other person laugh. Did it sound more idiotic than he thought?

“It’s _Sin_ not _Science_.” He said as he giggled silently. “Describe him, maybe I can help you.”

“Oh, he had brown hair and dark eyes.”

“Was he muscular?” Kihyun nodded. It took a while before he realized the other male couldn’t see it and answered. He said an address and his name before he hung up. _Just tell the security you look for Hyungwon_ , he said. Looks like he’ll visit a MC-club then.

*

Kihyun knocked on the giant metal door in front of him. He rubbed his other hand over his knuckles. It did hurt a little, maybe he should knock lighter next time. Yes, next time. No one said that it would be a next time. The door opened, and a male walked out and blocked the whole door. He looked at him from head to toe with a little smirk in the corner of his lips.

“You lost, kitty?” His voice was deep. It scared Kihyun a little, and so did the muscles that flexed under his movements.

“I’m looking after Hyungwon.”

He looked at him sceptically before he stepped aside. Kihyun hesitated a little before he walked in. The smell of oil and gasoline burned its way down to his lungs. He tried to cough discreet, but failed badly.

“You get used to it.” A hand patted his shoulder and he jumped sideways looking at the taller male he assumed was Hyungwon. He looked way more handsome than what he thought. Did all of Hell’s whatever members look that attractive? If so, would he have a problem being here any longer.

Hyungwon gestured him to sit down on a black leathered bar stool. Kihyun walked over to it and climbed up. His eyes slid around the room. It wasn’t big, probably because it looked more like a living room more than a workshop or garage. But it looked like a nice place, if you just didn’t breathe in the horrible smell of course.

Posters of everything from scantily clad males and women with bikes, to skulls with a rose between their teeth was attached all over the walls. If it was just a few more, could they cover a whole wall with them. Maybe two.

Another big door was in the opposite corner. This one was red, and it had big black letters written on it. _Work area_. He could cross out that question then. The door opened and a familiar male walked out. He wiped his hands while walking over to them.

“Well hello, Ki-Kihyun.” He said with a grin. Did he just make fun of Kihyun when he couldn’t say his name without stuttering? Maybe he was more of a douche bag than he thought.

“I thought it was only Kihyun.” Hyungwon said and looked over at the other male.

“He said Ki-Kihyun when I met him.”

“It’s only Kihyun. I was just a bit shocked.” Kihyun blushed and looked away.

“I’m sure he’s more a Kitten than a Kihyun.” The security guy came over and leaned his body against the table.

“That’s not really nice, Changkyun.” Hyungwon said and poked his cheek. He looked back at Hyungwon as if he offended him, Kihyun had to admit it was very cute.

Kihyun looked at the biker one more time. He focused on the paper he had brought to the table. It looked like a report. Kihyun could recognize the writing. It was more beautiful when he wrote letters instead of numbers.

He looked back on the biker. He had black stripes of oil all over his face, down his throat and under the t-shirt, on his arms, and even in his hair. And he made fun of _him_?

“What’s your name?” he asked. The biker lifted his head to look at him.

“Hoseok.” Hyungwon said. “You didn’t even mention your name?”

“I can answer questions myself, thank you.” he answered with irritation in his voice as he looked over at Hyungwon. “I didn’t because I wanted to get back before your stupid deadline ended. Kihyun did seem like a person who wanted to talk about the situation.”

“What situation?” Changkyun said and looked over at Kihyun. “It doesn’t look like he’s good in bed at all.”

Kihyun’s mouth dropped open and a dark blush painted his whole face. Please say he misheard. It seems he didn’t as Hoseok laughed and gripped the table to avoid falling of his chair. Hyungwon on the other hand, just looked over at him with _watch your mouth_ written all over his face.

“I’ll tell you when Mr.Be Nice can’t hear.” Hoseok said when his laugh calmed. He looked over at Kihyun and his smile softened. “Let’s go talk somewhere else.”

He jumped down and followed as the taller male was already opening the door. They walked into the workshop and he gasped. That was a lot of motorcycles. One, two, three, four, oh look over there, it’s another room too. And there’s even more inside that room.

Tools was attached to the wall in an order of small to big. Pails of oil and fuel cans were placed up against the wall under the tools. It looked like they were tidy. Except for the oil on the floor, and even the walls. Tidy, check, clean, failed.

Kihyun looked back at Hoseok. He was a bit surprised when he met his eyes. Turns out he had been looking at him for a while.

“I know the reason you’re here, and there’s no reason the other should hear it. Not yet.” He sighed and crossed his arms while leaning on a bike.

“Oh, yeah. I was at the doctor’s earlier. She said I’m fine. I guess you won’t have to do anything.”

“That’s good news.” He smiled and looked behind. They both went silent for a while. Hoseok looked at his wrist and sighed. “I’ll give you a ride home.”

Kihyun looked at the bike. He wasn’t sure about it. He didn’t know Hoseok that much, what if he did something stupid now? He couldn’t regret it and go back. But it was nice of Hoseok offering him a ride home.

“Thank you.” he could hear his voice shake. He hoped the other didn’t hear it.

Hoseok walked over to the other room and came back with two helmets. He placed one of them on Kihyun’s head. It slid perfectly down and squeezed his cheeks. Just as he could see out of the hole he saw the smile covering his face. Did he look weird? Not that he cared. Pft, of course he didn’t.

Kihyun lifted his hands to adjust the helmet. His eyes widened as he saw his hands shaking. He was more scared than he thought. Hoseok saw it and placed his hands over the shaking ones. He looked up and met the taller’s soft eyes.

“It’s okay. I’m a better driver than the others. You’re safe.” He said and a soft smile danced on his lips. It felt a little safer, but he was still scared.

Hoseok turned the key and the engine roared in response. He sat down and patted on the space behind him. Kihyun hesitated before he walked over to the bike. He swung his leg over and sat down. He wrapped his arms around the others waist. Hoseok’s foot left the ground and they drove out of the workshop.


	3. Chapter 3

Minhyuk loosened the grip on his bag and it landed with a dump on the floor. He walked over to the bed and almost threw himself down. Kihyun pushed at him to make space for another body. But the taller boy didn’t move a centimetre. He just stepped onto the bed and walked over to the little spot close to the wall.

“You know, when you said, ‘let’s go bowling’, I thought we would be playing bowling, not sit and watch. And especially not after cute guys.” Kihyun complained as he played with the blonde’s hair.

“You’re just complaining because there’s already a dude in your head. You were the one who dragged me out from the beginning.” He said and pouted. “About that dude. Tell me about him.” Minhyuk smiled and raised up leaning on his elbows.

“He’s tall and muscular. Dark shining eyes, brunette.”

“Behaviour and how you met him, dumbie. You’ve already described him thousand times.”

“He’s nice, annoying sometimes.”

Kihyun told him that he was the biker. It was shocking that the older didn’t react differently. He told him about Hyungwon and Changkyun, and how many bikes they had. Minhyuk was silent while he spoke. A soft smile forming on his lips.

“What a love story. I’m going to call Disney, they should make a movie about this.”

Kihyun blushed. _Love story_?

“It’s not a love story. We barely know each other.”

“You like him anyway. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him.”

Kihyun looked at him. He didn’t try to hide the irritation. Minhyuk just laughed and ruffled his hair.

“When was the last time you saw him?”

“Three days ago. When he gave me a ride home.”

“Maybe you should stop by, befriend him?”

It was a good idea. Kihyun just didn’t want to admit it.

 

So there he stood, outside the workshop in front of the giant metal door. Kihyun wouldn’t have thought he would be back so early. Even though it was three days ago, it felt like it was yesterday he sat on the bike with Hoseok. Kihyun knocked and took a step back. The door opened and he was met with Changkyun’s grin.

“Couldn’t get enough of us?” he said and stepped aside, letting Kihyun slip past him and into the living room looking room.

He sat down on the bar stool and looked at Changkyun.

“Hyungwon isn’t here, if you were looking after him this time too.”

“I’m actually here to see Hoseok.”

The grey-haired male grinned again. Then he turned and slipped through the little opening of the red door. He came out shortly after with Hoseok following.

“Hey, Kiki.” Hoseok smiled.

 _Kiki_? First Kitty, and now Kiki?

“Hello…” Kihyun stopped, he had to think of the best nickname.

“Hoho.”

Oh no he didn’t. He hit his head on a wall in his imagination. That must be the stupidest thing that’s ever said. Hoseok laughed.

“I heard you were looking for me.”

He stepped closer and leaned his elbows on the table. Kihyun could feel his cheeks burn.

“I wanted to get to know you better.” He said, more confident.

“Tell me what you want to know, Kiki.” Kihyun blushed again.

They chatted for a while. Kihyun got to know that Hoseok fears heights, he loves video games, coffee, ramen, and more.

Hoseok was also sweeter than he thought. Kihyun knew he was caring, as the last time when he gave him a ride home, but this was different. His eyes shined and his smile was so soft and caring.

 

He didn’t realize that Hyungwon had arrived and headed towards them. It was only when he took a seat next to Hoseok he saw him.

“It’s nice seeing you again, Kihyun.” He said with a soft smile.

“You too.” He returned the smile.

Hyungwon leaned towards Hoseok and whispered something into his ear. He whispered something back and he answered with a nod. His shoulders raised and dropped. Kihyun understood he released a silent sigh.

“We’re having a party next weekend, if you want to come, then you’re more than welcomed.”

Hyungwon said. Kihyun thought about it. He didn’t have anything on his schedule for the weekend.

“Okay.” He smiled. “Thank you.”

“Fantastic!” Hyungwon sounded enthusiastic about it, while Hoseok just had a simple smile.

“You can come over at 8PM on Friday.” Hoseok looked over at Hyungwon.

 

Mr.Kim’s voice was the only sound in the classroom. Maybe a weak snore somewhere in the back, but nothing else. Everyone in the front paid attention, mostly because if they fell asleep, or did something else, Mr.Kim would see it. No one liked Mr.Kim when he was mad.

He was like the bulldozers in Lightning McQueen. Once you have made them mad, they’d become so mad they could kill.

But they also paid attention since he told about something new, and this new information would be on the exam.

Kihyun switched from present to absent, with other words, he thought about the party. He fantasized about how it would be, then before he completely disappeared, he returned to pay attention. Writing the notes down quickly.

He didn’t really understand what the new topic was about, so he said to himself that he had to search it up later on.

The school bell rang. Everyone shot up from their chairs, throwing their bag over their shoulder and almost tossing the books away. Then the pupils who sat closest to the door, ran out. The rest came shortly after. And so did the talking.

The hallway was full of their echoes. Someone talked about how confusing the new topic was, other what they would do in the weekend. Locker doors shut with such force, that the sound drowned the sounds of their talking.

Kihyun walked over to his locker. He took the lock in his hands and turned the discs around. After turning the four discs so they formed the code, the lock popped open and he was able to wedge it out of its place.

The locker door’s hinges greeted him with their scream. The books who was just under his arm, was now pushed into the back of the locker. Kihyun grabbed his phone and closed the locker.

He turned and almost ran down the hallway to the stairs. It was still a few hours till the party started, so he had a lot of time.

Should he wear normal clothes, or should he wear nice clothes? Should he bring something?

While Kihyun thought about this, his house appeared in front of him. Halfway in his thoughts he opened the door and took of his shoes. His mother greeted him and asked about his day. They chatted while they ate before they both separated.

The clock ticked its way till 7.30PM. Kihyun ended up with a short-sleeved shirt, and a bit worn out jeans. He ran down the stairs, and slipped into his pair of Converse.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to the library to meet a friend. We’ll study to the exam.” He lied. His mother looked at him from head to toe. Did she see through his lie?

“In those clothes? Will there be girls there?”

Kihyun shook his head. Then they looked at each other for a few seconds. Then she smiled and patted his shoulder.

“I’m joking. Have fun you two, and don’t overwork yourselves.”

Kihyun smiled and gave her a hug, before he walked out of the door. He waved to his mother and walked up their gravelly driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...this chapter were a bit boring. Sorry 'bout that, hopefully the next chapter will be better.  
> After I read over this, I saw that this could basically be a 'Dinsey' chapter, so if any of you were wondering, no I'm not obsessed with Disney.  
> Anyway thank you for reading, kudos and comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sosososo sorry for being dead for this long. I don't know how long it was, but I know it's months. I planned to write in my summer vacation, and I did, but I didn't write 'enough' and that damn writer's block hit me too often. Then after the summer I started on High School, and let's just say that it was shit. So now I'm finally updating, and I can't promise that I'll be better at updating, but I'll try to write as much as possible when I'm inspired, thank you for sticking with my slow ass bum <3

The music wasn’t as loud as expected. It was a comfortable volume. You could hear what others said without screaming, and your ears didn’t get a thundering pain of the loud sound crawling in the ear canal.

The smell of oil and gasoline was now replaced with a weak smell of alcohol, sweat and dense air. It wasn’t that crowded either. Except one place, almost everyone stood in the middle of the room, either talking or dancing to the music.

Kihyun looked at the crowd, he couldn’t see anyone he knew. He raised up on his tippy toes to get a better view. Still couldn’t see anyone. Not even Hyungwon. The tallest, maybe the tallest of everyone in this room even.

He decided that he could search through the crowd. Slowly he stepped towards them, turned sideways to squeeze his body between two of them. He excused himself as he plowed his way through the crowd. He was so far gone in his thinking that he didn’t realize one of the dancing males.

He bumped right into him. Kihyun closed his eyes as he fell back onto his bum. A clunk sounded as well, and right after it was silent. The music still played, but the voices was gone, he didn’t have to open his eyes to know that everyone’s attention was now on him.

Slowly he opened his eyes to look right into a tall man’s eyes. He was angry.

“I-I’m so sorry”

He didn’t answer. Only looking at Kihyun, it creeped him out. The cold gaze that stared him right into his soul, making him shiver and wish he didn’t bump into him. Out of nowhere the male grabbed his shirt and lifted Kihyun up.

“I bet you are.” He said with a cold voice.

“I-I…” his words got stuck in his throat, and he have never wished for someone to grip in so bad before. Kihyun squirmed, tried to make the man let go of his shirt. This was not what he had imagined.

“I’ll make sure that you won’t do this again.”

He said, lifting his hand up and clenched his fist. Oh god, he’ll punch me, Kihyun thought, closing his eyes so tight he could. He waited for the punch, the pain that would make him cry, but it never came. Carefully he opened an eye, just enough to see what was happening. Someone held the man’s wrist, staring at him the way just he stared at Kihyun.

“Put him down.” Hoseok said.

“That bitch just bumped into me, making me drop my beverage, I’ll give him a lesson. So back off.” He spitted coldly back.

“He said he was sorry.” Hoseok’s deep voice didn’t have any hint of patience anymore. “Put him down.”

He loosened the grip on Kihyun’s shirt and he dumped down back on his feet. A bit unbalanced he took a few steps back before a hand landed on his shoulder, back hitting what he guessed was someone’s chest. He regained his balance and looked slightly over his shoulder to see Changkyun.

His face was as cold and emotionless as always. The male who just lifted Kihyun looked at Changkyun before he walked away. He took a step forward, thanking him for saving his bum. Then he looked at Hoseok and smiled.

“I’ve never been happier to see you.”

Hoseok smiled back. “You okay?”

Kihyun nodded, he turned around and was a bit shocked, Changkyun disappeared as silently as he appeared. He turned back to Hoseok, meeting his warm eyes and smile.

“Want to go for a ride?”

“I just came..”

“And Yoongi over there,” he nodded over to the direction the male, apparently Yoongi, left them. “isn’t really happy about that.”

“Okay…” he answered silently.

Hoseok reached his hand out to him and he laid his tiny hand in his big hand. Hoseok didn’t use much force, but Kihyun did still jump forward as the older dragged him towards the big red doors. They slid past the doors entering a dark work shop.

He couldn’t see at all, he let the arm lead him. The hand left his and shortly after something slid down his face. It was familiar, and Kihyun was sure it was the helmet.

“You know the work shop in and out even in the dark, don’t you?”

“Better than my own pocket.” He could hear the smile in his voice.

Clinking keys was the next sound that appeared before Hoseok’s hand was in Kihyun’s again. He led him over to the door leading out. It was dark outside, but the lamp over the door threw light over an area in front of the door, making it possible to see a bit more of the outside.

Kihyun turned to look at Hoseok and saw him on the bike, slowly he walked over to him and slid down behind him.

“You’re not nervous this time, are you?”

“I don’t think so.”

He nodded before he turned his head forward again, foot kicking off the ground and the engine started growling. They shot forward, making Kihyun wrap his arms around the older’s waist in a hurry. He thought only holding on the seat would be enough, but apparently not.

He could feel his cheeks burn as his body pressed against Hoseok’s body, arms firmly around his waist. He tried to move his legs, trying to avoid the contact. But it didn’t work, the further his legs moved back, the less balance he had.

Kihyun glanced out of the hole in the helmet, looking up at the stars. He had no idea where Hoseok brought him, but right now he didn’t care. Being with him was nice, he felt happy. Even though they barely knew each other.

The wind gripped his clothes, made them move in rhythm. The cold night air slipped in under his shirt, leaving goose bumps on his skin. Kihyun looked at the vehicles on the other side of the road, and then back up at the blinking stars over them. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Suddenly they stopped moving and the engine became silent. Kihyun leaned back and took off the helmet. He glanced around, the lights from the city was like a giant, flat Christmas tree. Mainly yellow, red and white lights. Sometimes he could see green from the traffic lights. The moon was right over the city. It was amazing.

Kihyun turned his head back, a soft smile on his lips as he met Hoseok’s gaze. He had turned around, facing the younger with his whole body.

“It’s so pretty” Kihyun whispered.

“It’s prettier when the cherry blossoms are blooming. It’s romantic”

Hoseok nodded towards a tree, it was covered in darkness, but still possible to see the leaves.

“It is romantic now” Kihyun thought out loud. It wasn’t before he heard the brunette chuckle he understood he said it loud. “I mean…”

He shut his mouth shut when he met Hoseok’s gaze. He leaned closer, knees touching knees. Kihyun leaned closer too, Hoseok’s nose brushing against his. He closed his eyes and felt soft lips on his own. He lifted his legs and slid them over the other’s thigs, curling his arms around his neck.

Hoseok’s lips parted, moving down to his chin, and then back to his lips. Biting down on his lower lip, he earned a silent whimper from Kihyun. He grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love how it takes about a month or more between my chapters  
> Heeey I'm baccc. Hopefully this chapter is good, and not something my brain keeps telling me. This chapter may be a bit weird too, especially at the end. It's a part of my idea, and I've had this idea since I wrote it down in my notebook. It'll get better at the end, hopefully. I don't know if Kihyun's answer to the Korean War is correct, and what kind of grading system it is in Korea, or just outside my country. SO please don't hate on meh x3  
> Also, my mother can't be the only one who keeps saying "your food is dead enough from before" right? Like, I don't eat meat but at the same time it annoys my ass off.

Kihyun’s exams came faster than he wanted. Tests, exams, everything that has to do with school, comes faster than wanted. All the time that could be used to practicing, was used to do something else. Procrastinate everything. _I’ll do it tomorrow, later, next week._ And then before the blink of an eye, it was only one day remaining, and the books were left untouched.

Kihyun had read about everything from the start of the year, trying to remember everything. But now that he needed it, everything went straight into the trash bin in his head.

He had told himself that he _had_ to read, he told Minhyuk he had to read. But instead he did everything else. He even drew, and he can’t draw. He tried to draw he and Hoseok on his bike. But it ended up looking like a bicycle and two stickmen on top.

And he doodled it again, on the exam paper in front of him, the top right corner. He didn’t know the answer, didn’t know since he didn’t read. He was unconcentrated as well.

_When did the Korean War start? Why did the war start?_

He stared at the question. Repeating it but forgetting it right after. He didn’t understand, didn’t quite catch what the question demanded as an answer. The answer was on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn’t sure how to answer.

Kihyun thought of different sentences, trying to make the perfect sentence. After long time of tapping his cheek with his pencil, he lowered it down onto the paper again. The pencil flew over it. Slowly the dark grey lead reached the end of the line, it lifted from the sheet’s surface, taking another flight, but in the opposite direction. Then it landed on the start of the next line.

_The Korean War began 25 th of June 195o. North Korea had invaded South Korea with help from China and the Soviet Union. _

Line after line was now covered in the lead. The answer didn’t look like he imagined. He thought it was longer and contained more information. But it didn’t.

A chair shrieked behind him, later a tall guy walked past his desk, handing his papers to the teacher in the front. The teacher nodded, and he left. How could anyone be done so fast? Kihyun hadn’t even turned from the first page. After a look around, it turns out he’s the only one stuck on the first page.

“Kihyun, focus on your own paper or I might have to fail you and note you cheated.” The teacher’s voice made everyone look up and glance over at him.

“I’m sorry” he mumbled, fast looking down on his paper and hiding his burning cheeks from his classmates.

 

_“It’s prettier when the cherry blossoms are blooming. It’s romantic.”_

_“It is romantic now.”_

_His soft lips, and the gentle kiss. Why did he kiss me? Do I even like him? I barely know him._

_“Kihyun...” Hoseok’s voice was so soft, but at the same time light. This wasn’t his voice._

“Kihyun?”

He snapped out of his thought, looking at the person who called his name. He met his mother’s gaze. Her worried gaze.

“Is something wrong? You have stabbed your vegetables for five minutes now” she explained, slowly placing her hand over his other hand. “I’m sure they’re no longer alive if that’s what you think.”

Kihyun looked down, seeing the cooked vegetables almost mashed into the plate by his chopsticks. He looked up and smiled to her, to show that he was alright.

“I’m fine. I can’t stop thinking about something.”

“Is it your exam?”

He wanted to say no, but at the same time he didn’t. He hasn’t told her anything about that day he almost got hit by a motorcycle, and when he was supposed to meet friends at the library, he was at a party. He was afraid of how she would react. So instead he continued to keep it to himself.

“Yes” Kihyun answered. His voice so low he almost couldn’t hear it himself.

“Sweet heart, I’m sure it’ll be alright. You did your best, and you’ve spent so much time reading to this, that I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about.”

Kihyun didn’t worry about his exam, not at the moment, he only felt bad for his mother. She thought that he had read to it. But he _hadn’t._

“When will you get the results?” she asked before she started eating again.

“Tomorrow”

_Tomorrow will be my last day on earth._

“Wow, that was fast” she replied, slightly wide open eyes.

He nodded. “Mhm. If we’ll continue studying after this year, we need the final grades to apply with.”

She released a long _a_ to show that she understood. Then she smiled again.

 

The classroom was silent, everyone looked at the teacher with excitement written all over their faces. Name after name was called out, and shortly after they walked out of the classroom. Happy and disappointed voices were sound through the door.

“Yoo Kihyun.”

Kihyun hesitated the first steps as he left his desk. He reached the front of the classroom and his teacher handed him his papers. Then he repeated the two words he had been saying to each student.

“Good job.”

Kihyun doubted he meant it, that it was something he just said to cherish the students. But he still smiled, as the polite child he was raised to be, and thanked him. Then he left.

Down in the hallway he could hear his classmates clearer. They were discussing their grades. One of them complained about how stupid the teacher was for giving her a bad grade. The other said it wasn’t that bad, obviously really proud of her own, but at the same time trying to encourage her friend.

Kihyun shook his head, wandering over to his locker. His phone greeted him with lighting up, showing the unread messages.

 **_Hoseok_ ** **_2 PM:_ **

_Hey ki_

_You got your result today right?_

_From the exam_

_How did it go???_

Kihyun couldn’t help but smile. He glanced down at the papers in his hand. He lifted his hand, turning one of the pages and seeing the teacher’s note. It took some time before he could see which messy curlicue was which word. He skimmed over the sentences-or as it actually looked a curlicue border-and reached the grade.

His jaw dropped, he stared at the result. Repeated it in his head, but he kept forgetting it. 87%?! It wasn’t that bad. Much better than expected.

His phone vibrated in his hand, and a new message from Hoseok popped up.

 **_Hoseok_ ** **_2.15 PM:_ **

_Are you still in class?_

_Oh my god_

_Am i disturbing?_

_I hope your sound is off_

_SHIt_

_If it’s not im sorry_

_I should stop now_

_Okay sorry_

A silent laugh escaped Kihyun’s mouth. Maybe he should go over and show him the results face to face? The thought made him so excited and he ended up leaving with a huge smile on his lips.

 

It took around ten minutes before he reached the workshop. This time he didn’t care to knock on the door, he walked straight in and saw the red work area door slightly opened. He walked closer to the door, and through the little gap he could see Hoseok.

His back faced Kihyun, and his voice echoed through the room. He turned around, a smile painted over his mouth. Kihyun looked at the direction he looked. A female stood only a few steps away from him. She walked over to him, they embraced each other and then they locked their lips.

_Oh._

Kihyun took a few steps away from the door. His hands crossed over his chest, trying to embrace himself. Did Hoseok have a girlfriend? Kihyun’s heart ached at the feeling.

“I guess that answers my question” he mumbled, slowly walking away from the door. “I like him.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiiii, almost a month since last time. Whipooo. If 'curve' doesn't make sence then sorry, I blame mom. I meant roads you know, when there's a turn and, yeah, yeah you get it.  
> Ya'll I have this big ass test on Friday, and science next week, I haven't done a shit to be prepared, I'll do as I always do, I'll improvise and hope for the best. Someone should come kick my ass and make me study instead.

_Kihyun took a few steps away from the door. His hands crossed over his chest, trying to embrace himself. Did Hoseok have a girlfriend? Kihyun’s heart ached at the feeling._

_“I guess that answers my question” he mumbled, slowly walking away from the door. “I like him.”_

As he headed towards the exit Hyungwon came out another door. He fiddled with the papers he held, glasses on his nose tip and bottom lip between his teeth. He looked up and turned his head in confusion a few times.

“Oh, Kihyun! Sorry I didn’t see you, what are you doing here?” Hyungwon smiled as he saw Kihyun.

“I got my exam result. And wanted to show…” he couldn’t even say his name.

Hyungwon’s smile got wider, placing the papers on a table and leaning on his elbow. When Kihyun didn’t give any sign of saying anything else the taller asked “Now?”

“I got 87%”

And his smile got even wider, he had no idea how.

“That’s good! I’m really happy for you! You must’ve worked hard” he said fast walking over to Kihyun and embraced him. Rocking side to side a few times before he let him go.

“No, not actually”

“As I said, _you must_. An 87 is really good, you don’t get that by just meeting up to lessons.”

Kihyun couldn’t help but smile, embracing the other again. This time he held onto him a bit longer.

“I should go, mom doesn’t know I’m here.”

Hyungwon nodded and collected his papers again. “See you later” he smiled and walked over to the work shop door. Kihyun walked out, taking a deep breath of the cool evening air. Even if it was summer it was pretty cold.

He hid his head into the hood of his white oversized hoodie and dug his hands into its pocket. His bag dangled back and forth on his shoulder making his shoulder burn under the friction it made. Should he change shoulder? Nah, he had only a few minutes remaining until he was home, the shoulder would survive.

Kihyun glanced up from the black asphalt when he heard voices, the voices came from around the curve, faint but deep. He walked a bit faster, mostly because his curiosity didn’t have patience. He slowed down when two males appeared, walking towards him. The shortest of them had a wide smile, orange locks falling onto his forehead and deep dimples on his cheeks. Deeper than Kihyun’s future.

Hah.

Wow so funny he is.

The male looked at Kihyun, and he could swear he saw his eyes shine when their gaze met. Kihyun darted his gaze back down at the ground, hearing a chuckle. Did he laugh because of him or the guy he walked with?

He could now hear their feet coming closer and at the moment he looked up they were right in front of him. He walked closer to the end of the sidewalk, letting the two males pass.

“Hey” the orange haired said, giving him a short wave with his hand as he slowed down.

“Hi” Kihyun replied, shyer than he expected.

He prepared for a conversation, trying to build up courage to sound less shy and _little_. But they continued walking and before he registered their voices were gone. He turned only to see the back of the taller disappearing behind the curve.

He realised the breath he didn’t know he held, releasing it as a faint _puffh_.

 

Kihyun waited till the next day with telling his mother. After he handed her the papers he tucked his hands into his pockets. Her eyes wandered as she read one page, she turned to the next and repeated.

  “Aaaaa, Kihyun this is really good!” his mother screeched as she read over the papers. “You’ve done excellent work! We have to celebrate this, let’s go out for dinner today!”

Kihyun laughed instead of saying anything. His mother grabbed her wallet and rushed out of the door.

The car ride was mostly his mother talking, she didn’t stop talking about how proud she was and the great work he’d done.

His mother parked outside his favourite restaurant. He looked at the bright sign over the door, then back at his mother. She smiled and nodded. As if she knew what he was going to ask.

Kihyun slid out of the car, his mother following shortly after. She locked it, the orange lights blinked in answer. When they walked through the doors a young lady greeted them. Wide smile and soft voice.  

They followed the young lady as she walked to a table close to a window. She walked away after she had handed them a menu and told them the waiter would come soon.

The waiter came as said, took their orders and disappeared into the kitchen. As they waited for the food his mother of course had to brag a bit more. He’s pretty sure the tables around them knows what he got on the test by now. And that his mother was _so_ proud.

The familiar sound of a bell appeared, and Kihyun glanced over at the door with a reflex. Instead of looking back at his mother he stared at the arriving male. It was the deep-dimpled guy from yesterday. Behind him that other guy stepped in.

The dimple-man made eye contact with Kihyun, he smiled and leaned over to his friend, mouth moving. Then the tall guy looked over at Kihyun.

_Shit_

He thought, fast turning back to his mom and smiled, answering as if he heard what his mother said. In the corner of his eye he saw the two males walking closer, following the same girl he had just a few minutes ago. It didn’t take long before he couldn’t see them anymore, but he knew they were somewhere behind him.

Kihyun shook his head and got his attention back to his mother. Just as he looked up the waiter came, placed their food on the table and exchanged a few words.

“Thank you, mom” he said, a soft smile spreading on his lips.

“Don’t thank me too much, darling. You’ve done excellent work, you deserve a treat! Now eat.”

Kihyun smiled, taking a piece of chicken. He heard talking behind him, trying to hear what was being said.

“Seems like he’s good in school”

Kihyun almost choked on the chicken, that was _him_ , the deep-dimpled guy. Holy shit. Were they listening to them? No wait, his mother was pretty loud. No one could not hear that. But they were _right_ behind him. And talking about _him._

He turned around, not slightly, not discreet, but he literally threw his whole body around staring at them. His eyes locked with the brown haired. He looked pretty shocked. His friend seemed to registrate it, he turned his head and looked straight at Kihyun.

_Holy god damn it Kihyun, you’re doomed._

“I- I… sorry I… holy sorry…”  he cursed at himself as he turned back, cheeks burning. He was pretty sure his ears were red.

He looked up, meeting his mother’s confused eyes.

 _Holy sorry_.

He shut his eyes so hard he could, shrinking into his seat.

_So damn doomed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you can guess who these two new males are??   
> I'm sorry if that last part was weird, or cringy. I tried to make it more funny. Believe me I'm funnier in real life, at least that's what my friends say. I hope you're doing well <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this, I'm posting a new chapter within a month. Gotta love how the ideas finally struck.  
> Thank you so much for all the nice comments I've got omg, my uwus are all over the place oomff, y'all making my heart melt and bloom with warmth. If anyone would care, I did pretty great on my tests, science isn't my strongest subject, and I got a better grade than expected, so I'm happy >.<. Soooo I have vacation now, I wanna say(since it's a big chance I won't update before both christmas and new years, we all know this slow ass author) merry christmas and happy new year! <3

 

_“No, you did not! Are you serious?!”_ Minhyuk’s laughter sounded through Kihyun’s headphones, sounds of fingers pressing keys drowning in his laughter.

“Yes, I’m serious, do you think I made that up to humiliate myself?”

_“Oh my god, Kihyun! Holy sorry?!”_ Minhyuk laughed even louder, his character standing still on one place. He knew the older boy had leaned back on his chair to laugh louder, hands pressing on his stomach and squeaking for air.

He continued to say _holy sorry_ between laughs.

“Stop laughing and focus” Kihyun muttered, staring at his screen and aggressively pressing the keys. “We’re losing, stop laughing and help me”

It took a few seconds before his character finally moved, the older now chuckling.

 “ _Come on, it’s the funniest thing you’ve ever done. It tops that time you bought flowers for your secret Valentine, but our teacher took it instead.”_

_“_ You promised not to bring that up again!”

_“How can you screw things up, but make it so funny?”_

“Min, I swear to god, stop”

“ _Okay okay okay, I’ll stop. But next time you meet them, you gotta bring me!”_

Kihyun sighed, he ended up agreeing, just because he didn’t want to talk more about them. Plus, what’s the odds for meeting them, and knowing about it on beforehand.

“ _Holy sorry!!”_ Minhyuk’s hysterical laughter came back, an annoyed sigh escaped Kihyun’s lips.

“Min!”

*

“Good bye!” Kihyun shouted, stepping half way out of the door.

“What?” his mother shouted back, shortly after appearing in the door to the living room.

“I said good bye”

“Oh yeah, have fun!” she smiled and wiped her hands on her apron.

He closed the door and left the house, gazing up at the sky. The sun was already on its way down. Red, yellow and pink painting it. So pretty.

Kihyun loved looking at the sky during dusk and dawn. It was pretty, gorgeous even, but also relaxing. During sleepless nights, he would make tea, go back to his room and sit in the windowsill and watch the transformation.

Sometimes he ended up falling asleep, which was good. Sleepless nights were shit. It always made him feel like crap the next days. Getting just an hour or two could make a difference.

Kihyun’s feet shuffled along the road, tiny pebbles scraping under his shoes. The wind blew and made the leaves shush back. He sighed deep, enjoying the silence.

But that silence that didn’t last long. A deep voice sounded next to him, the words startling him and making his heart skip a beat. He looked over at the person the voice came from.

“Hey, Tiny Boy. Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

It’s the deep-dimpled guy. Oh how perfect. It’s a week since last time he saw him, Kihyun had a weak hope he wouldn’t meet him in a while again. Too much to ask for, he guessed.

“Ti- bed- Excuse me?” Kihyun’s voice cracked, clearly showed that he was offended. Tiny? Hell no. Bedtime? He must be kidding, and he better stop. This ‘tiny’ Kihyun is dangerous.

The taller chuckled.

“Tiny boys like you should be sleeping now. It’s late”

“I’m not tiny, and I’m not going to sleep at this hour” Kihyun crossed his arms.

“Cute and tiny. Where’s this Tiny Boy heading?”

“My friend”

Oh, oh now he can even hear the ‘tiny boy’ in his voice. But he won’t admit it. Not gonna happen, nuh-uh.

Kihyun could see the road to Minhyuk’s house from where they stood, if he could just walk away from him. The problem was that he didn’t want to lead him there. Avoid Minhyuk’s questions too.

“What’s Tiny Boy’s name?” he laughed silently when he saw Kihyun’s surprised face. A bit relieved, maybe he’d stop using ‘Tiny Boy’.

“Kihyun”

“A cute name for a cute boy, I’m Jooheon.”

He hummed, looking at how close the road was. If he could just gather courage to say something. But of course not, that would be too easy. Reality doesn’t know easy, a complete foreign language to it. But if he didn’t say anything, he would end up spending more time with this Jooheon, and be late. Which would make Minhyuk suspicious. No one liked a suspicious Minhuyk, too many questions, no way out.

“I-I have to go that way” he stammered out, pointing at the road.

The dimples appeared, wide grin on his face.

“What a coincidence, me too!”

_Oh shit, it can’t be better!_ he thought. Kihyun didn’t answer, started walking, Jooheon still by his side. Slowly he glanced up at Jooheon. The orange locks were pretty, it suited him. Tan skin, built body, cute cheeks.

He glanced back, eyes resting on Minhyuk’s house. He felt kind of bad to reveal his friend’s home to Jooheon. Not that Kihyun thought he’d come back to Minhyuk, but because Minhyuk would beat his ass for not letting him meet Jooheon.

“I’m here. Good bye.”

“See you later, Tiny Boy”

_My name, dude. You know my name,_ he thought before lightly shaking his head to avoid the coming annoyed face.

Kihyun walked away from Jooheon, knocking at the door. He glanced over his shoulder, he was gone. He knocked again.

Minhyuk’s father greeted him as he opened the door, letting him come in. The older was of course in his room, probably drooling over the cute guys he followed on social media, or hot as he liked to call them.

He was right. The boy laid on his bed, phone in his hand, thumb scrolling through his feed. He hugged his pillow, chin resting on one of the corners.

Kihyun walked over, dumping down next to him. Minhyuk whined, rolling towards him and showing his phone.

“Look at him!! Aaaaa, hisso cute!!”

“Yousso cute” Kihyun imitated his whiny voice and lazy way of talking.

He looked up, eyes shining and smile on his lips. He turned back and scrolled further down. Liking every picture with a face in it.

“So, why are Kihyunnie annoyed? I could feel your aura on miles distance”

“I met the dimpled guy, his name is Jooheon apparently. He called me tiny, and said tiny boys like me should be sleeping”

Minhyuk hummed. He knew how he felt, since he was also called tiny and cute sometimes. Minhyuk liked hearing it from those he dated, or one-night stands, but Kihyun on the other hand, would snap no matter what.

“Well, he meant it well tho. Don’t be harsh on him” he looked over at him, giving him one of those soft _please do it for me_ glances.

“I’m not”

Minhyuk returned to his phone, back to the scrolling and liking. Kihyun rolled his eyes, but sneak glanced at his screen. Then a familiar face popped up.

Dimples.

Chubby cheeks.

Orange locks.

It was Jooheon. On a motorcycle. Next to his friend, also on a bike.

“Holy shit” he breathed out. “That’s Jooheon”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiiiwiii,  
> may I just take a few mins??? Okay, first of all I just wanna say Thank you so much to all of you who've clicked into my work(and still do), left kudos and comments. It really means a lot to me. I was really scared when I was about to share the first chapter, I actually hate sharing things I do/make, but after sharing and recieved so supportive comments, I've got a bit more confident. I even asked some of my classmates if they wanted to read something I'm writing. I really hope this whole work isn't as bad as my mind tells me it is. I also hope 2019 is going to be great for ya'll!! <3 Again thank you!!  
> Mentioned in last chapter's notes, I have more ideas atm, and I'm in a writing mood lately, so hopefully I won't be quiet for too long again. I hope I don't update too often either tho.   
> OH, and it's now over 10.000 words, wow my personal record is crying(it has since at least two chapters ago x3)

 

Kihyun loved short days, who doesn’t to be honest? When you’ve spent almost your whole childhood stuck in school you get really tired of it all. Same walls, same teachers and students, same procedure for years. The first year is fun, something new, new friends. Always exciting for children, and sometimes teens.

But now, after almost thirteen years of school, almost everyone is tired of it all. Reading this book, and then that one, then tests and home works till stress spills over. All credits to school.  

A short day here and there, saves everyone’s bum.

Minhyuk on the other hand had normal day, and Kihyun had to hold himself back when he passed his classroom. Eyes locked and the elder’s clearly annoyed face met his happy grin. He wanted to stop and mock him through the window in the door, but at the same time he didn’t want others to see him, nor did he want a mad teacher after him.

He had to settle with sticking his tongue out and grinning wide.

Grin still glued to his face as he searched through his locker, grabbed a few things and stuffed it into his bag. He slammed the locker shut and left the building.

It was cooler outside, trees let go of their leaves and let it cover the ground. The air was humid and vibes of rain tickled in his nose. He tucked himself into his jacket, regretted that he left his beanie at home.

Kihyun mumbled a silent reminder to himself to bring it next time.

Then his eyes locked with familiar ones, shining and deep.

“Hey” Kihyun was actually shocked he took the initiative to greet Jooheon this time. Which Jooheon seemed to like, wide smile.

“Hey, done already?”

“Yeah, short day”

“Good, more time to show you something then”

Kihyun blinked.

“Show me what?”

Jooheon laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you”

Kihyun just nodded, walked up to him and followed him towards-God-knows-where.

 

*

 

It didn’t take that long to get there. The walk was quiet, not surprisingly, and awkward. Kihyun didn’t even try to make up anything to say, he gave up at “how are you?”.

Jooheon opened a door, leading into a dark room. He flicked on the light and kicked off his shoes. Kihyun followed, placed his shoes next to a huge pair of sneakers.

“Woo?!” Jooheon shouted, body leaning on the banister and head tilted up.

 _Who?_ Kihyun thought.

He heard a grunt, then after some seconds someone waddled down the stairs. Black strands of hair poking out, eyes heavy of sleep and sweatpants loose on his hips.

Kihyun blinked hard, _don’t stare don’t stare don’t stare_ he repeated in his head.

“Dude get dressed. We have a guest, don’t scare him away” Jooheon complained, dropping his body down onto a couch in the corner. “I told him I wouldn’t hurt him, he’ll start doubting when he sees you like that”

This Woo hadn’t looked over at Kihyun before now. Blood rushed to his face, hopefully he hadn’t seen him stare.

“Don’t be scared Tiny Boy, he won’t do anything to you” Jooheon chuckled, actually enjoying it.

“You’re Woo?”

“Hyunwoo” he replied.

“Oh, sorry”

“Don’t apologize” he said, voice soft and actually… caring? “Name’s Hyunwoo, Woo is a nickname” his sentence was short, easy and kind of hinted that he didn’t want to talk.

Kihyun nodded. His eyes landed on his body, tan skin, abs, firm chest, damn it. His eyes darted away before one of them could see he was looking(ahem staring) at his body.

“May I ask why you call him Tiny Boy?” he said this time a longer sentence. Probably since he talked to Jooheon this time. Jooheon looking shocked at the sudden attention.

“Hey, don’t attack me. You can blame yourself first”

Hyunwoo walked over to the couch, gesturing to Kihyun that he could sit in the chair on the other side of the table. His fingers carded through his hair, if Kihyun hadn’t seen his head just seconds a go he’d never guessed he just woke up from his nap. Or maybe just his normal sleeping schedule.

“Don’t make up things” Hyunwoo warned, but Jooheon didn’t even consider it as a warning, continuing with a smile spreading.

“Don’t you remember when we walked home and met Kihyun?” Jooheon said, teasingly. The taller giving him a last warning with his eyes. “And when you were sure he couldn’t hear you, you said: _he was cute.”_

Kihyun felt his mouth drop agape, ears burn, red painted all over his face. Fast he turned towards Hyunwoo. Shockingly he was met with a blank expression, staring at Jooheon. But _oh_ , his cheeks were pink, not close enough to his own blush, but so cute. _So_ cute.

He didn’t deny, didn’t move. Only staring at Jooheon, who was still smiling wide.

Gosh that boy and his smiling.

“That was not an answer to my question.”

“I said you could blame yourself, and I did give you an answer, take it, Mr. Greedy.”

Hyunwoo shook his head.

Kihyun was still silent. Trying to understand what just happened. Hyunwoo raised up, walking over to the stairs and disappearing. Then Jooheon raised up and walked into the kitchen. Some clinking sounds came and Kihyun walked after him. He stood bent over a drawer. Kihyun’s eyes followed his movements.

“He tends to stay up there when we have guests, don’t take it personal” he stopped, sighed as he glanced out of the kitchen door. “his room the first to the left.”

“What?” Kihyun asked.

“Go upstairs and make him come down or something.”

It took Kihyun a little while to understand what he meant, and when he did he padded his way out of the kitchen, up to the second floor. He found Hyunwoo in the room Jooheon mentioned. A white t-shirt now hugging his torso.

“You think I’m cute?” Kihyun mumbled. Used the distance from the kitchen to his room to think of what to say.

Hyunwoo looked up and straight into his eyes, lips stretched into a weak smile. “Yeah. Who doesn’t?”

The taller chuckled as he saw Kihyun’s lips formed in a pout. He took some steps over to the door, long legs don’t need that many steps, and leaned on the doorframe. Close to Kihyun, but still a comfortable distance for them both.

 “Jooheon actually asked me to-”

A loud growl interrupted him from finishing his sentence, both males glanced out of the door. Kihyun ran first, Hyunwoo right behind. They reached the kitchen, just to see Jooheon holding his hand and giving a death glare to whatever he was chopping. Kihyun and Hyunwoo just gave him questioning glances.

“What the fuck did you do?” Hyunwoo asked, Kihyun flinched at the swear word, but didn’t say anything.

“I cut my finger, because that damn tomato slipped.”

Kihyun released a gasp, walking to the other side of the bench and holding his hand. Just a tiny drop of blood slipped out of the little cut.

“You scared the soul out of me. I thought you died or something. Maybe a bigger wound” he said, all words coming out fast and an annoyed sigh followed.

Kihyun opened a few cabinets, found a first aid bag and fumbled after a band aid. He found one and drew it up, placed the bag in the cabinet and turned to Jooheon.

“There” he said after sticking the band aid to his finger. “Be careful with knives.”

Kihyun looked up, two pairs of widened eyes at him. The corner of Jooheon’s lip quirked up.

“He’s like a mom. Can we keep him?”

Hyunwoo just looked dumbly at Jooheon, saying they couldn’t just keep him as a pet.

Kihyun grabbed the knife and chopped the remaining of the tomato.

“Need help with making food maybe?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I have a lot of ideas so I may post more often  
> Also me: *doesn't upload before it's almost a month since last time again*
> 
> But first.... I re-read my earlier chapters, and may I just say, how can someone be able to write so much confusion at once, like ohmygod how can ya'll still sick to me? Thank you tho. Also sorry... I mean... even I got confused after reading those chapters. And damn those tiny mistakes, I have to fix that one day. But again thank you.  
> If the last thing Jooheon says in this chap doesn't make any sence or is offending, then I am really sorry. I thought it was funny.

When Kihyun woke up the next day he found himself in a strange bed, but a familiar room. It was Hyunwoo’s.

He raised up on his elbows, he couldn’t remember enough to know why he was in Hyunwoo’s bed. What did he do yesterday? He followed Jooheon to his and Hyunwoo’s house after school. They chatted, for like hours, and then what?

As Kihyun moved to sit up, he realized his pants were gone. That’s when a wave of panic shot through him. He threw himself to the side, looking over at the other side of the bed.

_Empty._

Relieved he sighed, then rubbed his face with his hands.

“Damn it, Kihyun. What the heck happened?” he mumbled, lifted the covers of his body and slid out of the bed.

The cool air attacked his naked skin in no time, a shiver ran up his spine. As an instinct he grabbed his hoodie and slid it over his head.

Silently Kihyun left the room, he didn’t know what time it was, and didn’t want to take any chances and wake the others up.

According to the light outside it was early, inside as well. It was still dark, not the darkest of nights, but dark. And there, on the couch in the corner, laid a body. Deep and even breaths revealing he was sleeping.

Kihyun took the chance and walked over, seeing Hyunwoo deep in dreamland.

Or that’s what he thought.

The elder’s eyes opened, just slightly, and looked straight at Kihyun. Even in the dark he could see a weak smile on his lips. Kihyun felt pretty dumb where he stood, obviously he had stared at the man sleeping, and now he was caught.

“What time is it?”

That’s a good question.

“Uhm…” Kihyun looked around, found his phone on the table and picked it up. “Uh… oh… 7 AM.”

“You’re up early,” Hyunwoo raised up. “You fell asleep pretty early tho, kind of expected you to wake up early.”

“I fell asleep early?” his eyebrows shot up, eyes slightly wide. “I-but what?”

Hyunwoo chuckled, patted the spot next to him. Kihyun sat down and looked over at him.

“You don’t remember? Well you fell asleep during that boardgame we played, then I took you to my bedroom and let you sleep there.”

“But it’s your bed, I should’ve been the one taking the couch,” he said dropping down next to the other man. “Mom doesn’t know I’m here…”

“You’re our guest, guests aren’t allowed to sleep on our couch, Jooheon’s words by the way. And your mother called, she was worried, and I don’t think the fact that you spent the night at someone’s place you-and her-barely know, were relaxing for her.”

Kihyun nodded, why would any parent be relaxed knowing their child is with a stranger, almost. Well not _his_ mom.

“I managed to calm her down, I said you would be safe and we’d take care of you. I promised her to keep her updated as well, and that you would call her when you wake up,” he carded his fingers though the messy hair. “Although I don’t think you should call her at this hour.”

Kihyun nodded again, drew his knees up to his chest and hugged around his bare legs. He could feel the cold skin reaching through the fabric of the hoodie.

Hyunwoo must’ve understood what he tried to do. A blanket was wrapped around him, and soon an arm. Normally Kihyun would’ve been awkward, but not now, now he leaned closer to the other male.

Kihyun didn’t know if the warmth that now spread in his body was because he was a bit embarrassed, or just the warmth spreading from the other’s body. Whatever it was made him feel warm, and safe.

After a few minutes Hyunwoo was asleep again, head resting on top of Kihyun’s. Kihyun fell asleep a bit later, despite how much he must’ve slept already.

 

“How cute,” a cherish voice woke Kihyun up this time. A short second strong light was thrown upon them, followed by a giggle.

Kihyun moved, opened his eyes, but closing them at the too bright light. After a few rubs of his hand, he managed to open one eye, glancing around the room. His eyes landed on the orange haired standing on the other side of the table. Phone in his hand and dimples deep.

He took a picture of him.

Of _them._

“Delete that,” Kihyun said with a groggy morning voice.

“Not my phone, but no.”

“Not yours? Then why?”

“Of course I have one on my own phone, but this is Woo’s,” he said wiggled the phone before putting it on the table. Then walked away. He didn’t even bother to answer why he took them.

Kihyun lifted his body, stretched and yawned. Despite all the sleep he has got, he’s still tired. The blanket slowly slid down his back and the cool air replaced the warmth that still remained on his body. He was about to raise up when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him down.

Kihyun was shocked, squeaked as he fell back onto the couch. He looked up at Hyunwoo, his eyes were still closed, but it didn’t seem like he was still asleep. Kihyun wiggled, but the arm wrapped around him didn’t retrieve.

“Let me go,” he said, smile on his lips.

He continued wiggling, but nothing happened. Only Jooheon sighing at the sight.

“You two got to know each other yesterday, and already flirting?” he huffed, annoyingly trotting over the floor. “Geez.”

This time Hyunwoo opened his eyes, looking at Jooheon, and down at Kihyun. He removed his arm, but the younger didn’t move. Yes, he was caught up in the words the orange haired male just said. He hadn’t thought about it as flirting.

It seemed like Hyunwoo hadn’t either. Not that he showed much emotions, or anything at all, but the way he looked at Jooheon told more than enough. Jooheon looked back at him, the two males stared at each other, like they had a conversation through their eyes. It was kind of cool, but Kihyun really wanted to know why they stared that much.

Jooheon’s eyebrows drew together, then they pointed a bit up, showing worry in his face. What was wrong? Then he sighed, nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Kihyun raised up, looking at Hyunwoo as if he’d say anything, but he didn’t. Whatever the two of them just told each other through their eyes, must have meant something to him.

“I’ll go help Jooheon,” Kihyun said. He didn’t know what else to do, it was awkward just sitting there and looking at the taller as he stared at the floor. Helping Jooheon at the kitchen, even if it wasn’t needed, seemed better.

Hyunwoo nodded, and Kihyun walked into the kitchen. He found Jooheon behind the island, leaning on his arms, staring at the bench. Something was wrong, it was hard to avoid seeing it. And feeling it.

Again Kihyun didn’t know what to say. He got to know them a day ago, it wouldn’t be correct to ask them to open up. Wouldn’t it? But standing there and looking, wouldn’t be correct either. So he spoke up, quietly, afraid if Hyunwoo would hear. But he didn’t know why he wouldn’t want him to hear.

“What happened? I mean, the way you stared at each other, and… I don’t want to intrude your personal things, but why are you like this?”

Jooheon looked up, his expression changed, to a softer and friendlier expression. He shook his head, lifted a hand up and massaged the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t worry,” he started, now leaning on his elbow and shifting his weight to the other leg. “It’s just the past. I don’t think Woo will ever tell you, but I can’t tell you without knowing it’s okay for him either.”

“I get that,” Kihyun trailed off, not wanting to actually ask more. Then he’ll end up intruding their personal stuff.

“Don’t you have classes today?” Jooheon spoke up, maybe he wanted Kihyun to leave, or he was actually worried if he’d be late, too hard to tell.

Kihyun shook his head, glancing at the clock anyway.

“I don’t have that many classes left before summer, since I had my exam.”

They both went silent. Standing on each side of the island and staring at the same point. Hyunwoo’s voice sounded from the living room.

“I’ll go dance,” the voice shouted.

“Wait, you haven’t had break-” Jooheon’s words were cut off as the bang of a door shutting echoed. “-fast.”

Kihyun stared at the direction the sound came from, actually really worried this time. He looked back, and met Jooheon’s worried face as well.

“You know what, I’ll tell you. He may kill me, but it’s for his best,” Jooheon spoke up, hands thrown up as if telling he can’t be charged for it later. “Want tea or coffee?”

“Coffee would be nice,” Kihyun pressed out.

When the coffee was ready they moved back into the living room. Kihyun sat down on the couch, cup in hand and looking at Jooheon, waiting for him to speak up.

“Okay, so, Woo, he’s… he’s a shy guy, like the really quiet type of shy. You might not believe it since, he ain’t silent towards you, which I find weird too,” he took a sip of the coffee before he continued. “But he seems happy so I chose not say anything. So when I said that you were flirting, he must’ve thought back to when he…when he dated a guy,” Jooheon hesitated at the last part. Kihyun nodded and took a long sip of his coffee.

Kihyun thought about what he heard, tried to put pieces together. Hyunwoo got reminded of something bad that happened, when Jooheon mentioned flirting. Between _him_ and Kihyun.

“Their break up hit him really hard, he really stopped sharing love. He never showed affection to anyone, not me, and I’ve been his best friend since our childhood,” Jooheon gestured with his hands, pointing at himself, and waving them around as he talked. “I mean I don’t need to hear ‘I love you’ daily from him. But you know what I mean. It didn’t take a professional to tell he was completely broken.”

“He didn’t get over it? It looks like he’s doing better, after how you describe him,” Kihyun said, softly looking at Jooheon.

“I doubt it, but as I said, he seems happy. Because of you. It sounds so weird, you got to meet for the first time yesterday.”

The other nodded, a bit happy Hyunwoo felt happy because of him.

“We never mention his name either, well sometimes I hear Woo whisper his name in his sleep. But that’s all,” Jooheon shook his head, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. “Voldemort Wonho.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm writing anymore.  
> ALSO YA'LL THE COMEBACK,  
> wowsies I'm still speechless. nononono I'm shooketh huehue.  
> But anyway, stream Alligator babes, let's give em our love and support!!  
>  pssst.... anyone else than me who's distracted by Kyun's pants?? The stripy ones???

“Hold on, it’s on the tip of my tongue,” Kihyun’s mother said, pacing around in the kitchen. She gripped the pencil laying on the counter and scribbled something down on the paper. Then she tapped the pencil against her lips and hummed.

Kihyun watched as she walked over to the refrigerator, said ‘aha’ before she walked over to the paper piece again. When the last word was written down, she gave the piece to Kihyun, motioned with her hands that he had to get going.

“Be as fast as you can, if you can’t find some of it then ask Yoora, she’ll help you,” she said in a hurry while pushing Kihyun out of the door.

 

Over at the tiny grocery shop Kihyun was greeted by the old lady’s voice. Yoora had been his mother’s childhood friend. She was nice, always a bright smile and soft eyes shining at him from under the thick glasses.

He glanced at the groceries his mother wrote down on the paper. He laid the groceries he found into the shopping basket.

Gliding between shelf after shelf, the basket started to catch some weight. He shifted it from arm to arm to make it easier. In the end he gave up and held it with both hands. It made it harder to check the list, but after a few attempts he managed to remember the rest. He found the spice, berries and cookies and turned to head over to pay.

“Lots of groceries, I see. Is your mother planning something?” Yoora chuckled and started scanning the products.

“Yeah, dad will come home from his business trip, she’s planning to make his favourite meal,” Kihyun answered.

“Aaa, well have fun! Say hello to him from me,” she smiled, scanning the last item and putting it into the second bag.

Kihyun payed, grabbed the two bags and headed for the door. He pushed the door open with his foot and left. After a few steps one of the bags’ handles ripped straight off and the bag fell to the ground with a thud. He flinched and sighed.

He crouched down and picked up the vegetables, hoping they were still safe to eat. Probably a shower under the sink a few times would help.

“You need help?” a familiar voice asked.

Kihyun jumped, turned and squeaked. Hoseok looked at him, tilting his head before squatting down next to him. He picked up the remaining items and reached for the bag. He tucked the tiniest packages into it while keeping the rest in his arms.

“Thank you,” Kihyun said, still a bit shocked over Hoseok’s appearance.

“No problem,” he smiled raising up. “I haven’t seen you in a while. Is everything okay?”

“Hm? Oh, oh yeah, I’m fine,” they started walking, Kihyun leading in the direction of his home.

“Hyungwon said you dropped by, that you had got your results from the exam, and that you did really good,” the elder said, smiling at the end. “So lemme hear!”

“Didn’t he tell you?” he shook his head, to Kihyun’s surprise. “I got 87.”

“Wow, I did not expect it to be that high. Good job though,” he said giving a thumbs up, or he attempted to, not wanting to drop the groceries a second time.

Kihyun thanked, and then the silence fell over them. He wanted to know who the girl he kissed was, but couldn’t defy his aching heart. Knowing more information would cause more pain, and Kihyun didn’t want pain. He was confused enough from before. First Hoseok shows affection towards him, kisses him on a romantic place, and then he’s kissing someone else.

But after he met Hyunwoo, he felt the same warm feeling in his heart all over again. He couldn’t possibly like them both? Could he? The damn pain that would follow that, would break him more than the reason behind Hoseok kissing a girl.

“Who was-,” and the rest of the sentence disappeared, he couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, hoping Hoseok wouldn’t care.

“Who’s who?” he asked.

Of course would he care.

“That girl,” Kihyun whispered.

He regret, regret starting the sentence, and now finishing it. He should’ve kept his mouth shut. Hoseok left a hum, asking him to repeat. But Kihyun waved with his hand, this time being happy with his choices.

“Never mind, I remember wrong,” he lied.

Hoseok nodded, decided to not dig more into it. Kihyun exhaled an inaudible relived sigh.

The silence fell over them again, it was awkward, and uncomfortable. Luckily, for the both of them, Kihyun’s house was close by, and after a minute or two, they reached the house. Both took off their shoes and walked into the kitchen. Kihyun laid the bag on the kitchen counter, Hoseok placing the items he held next to it.

When they turned they met Kihyun’s mom in the door. She looked first at Hoseok, really sceptically, before she turned to Kihyun. Her look demanded an explanation. But Kihyun kept his mouth shut. He had not thought about the possibility of his mother walking in.

Yeah alright, it was no big deal, only saying they were friends would be a good enough explanation to it. But now that he was so confused, he didn’t even know if it was okay to call him his friend.

Kihyun was too slow, as he kept thinking, staring at his mother, Hoseok spoke up:

“Hi, you must be Kihyun’s mom, I’m Hoseok,” he said, politely bowing his head and smiled.

This time Kihyun’s mother smiled back, it seemed like he understood they knew each other, which was enough for her.

“Ah, Hoseok, I can’t recognize the name. But Kihyun must’ve mentioned you once,” she answered, thought about the name for a second, then turning to face Kihyun again. “You spent the night at some guy’s place recently, is this him?”

Oh, shoot.

“No, that was someone else,” Kihyun said fast, he could feel Hoseok looking at him.

She nodded, then excused herself and made her way over to the counter. Kihyun and Hoseok moved into the hallway. They stood there, and Kihyun thought about asking him if he wanted to stay. If _he_ wanted him to stay.

But just as he opened his mouth, his mother appeared, spatula in hand and plump lips stretched in a smile.

“Hoseok, would you like to stay for dinner?”

Hoseok glanced at Kihyun, he just smiled, not knowing what to answer. Why no? Why yes?

“If I’m not bothering, then I’d love to,” he said smile on his lips.

Kihyun’s mother clapped her hands together, “great!”

 

Hoseok looked around in Kihyun’s little bedroom. He skimmed the book spines on his shelf, then looking at each picture. Pictures of child-Kihyun, his family and former classmates.

Kihyun observed him from his bed, sitting on the edge and hugging a pillow -which was actually a plushie, he just didn’t want to admit it-.

Hoseok turned, walking over to Kihyun and sitting down, so close that their thighs pressed together. Kihyun couldn’t help but stare at the two thighs, he looked up and met Hoseok’s gaze immediately.

“I expected this from a guy like you.”

“Huh?” he didn’t mean to sound offended, but it made it all sound a bit funnier. “What do you mean guy like me?” he continued, this time turning his whole body.

“Cute style. Like photos of kindergarten friends you don’t remember the names of anymore, soft romantic books,” Hoseok lists, pointing at the items, “and let’s not forget the plushies.”

“Ah- but- excu- this ain’t plushies!” he stutters. Hugging the pillow -plushie- tighter to his chest, as if it would hide the ‘plushie’-part.

“’Ain’t plushies’? Then what is this?” the elder laughs, leans forward and grabs something behind him. “Last time I checked this was categorized as a _plushie_ ,” he chuckled, bouncing the little bunny in his grip.

Kihyun blushed. Hoseok was closer to his face, he held the plushie that accompanied Kihyun throughout nights, and he mocked him. Just one of these things were enough to make him blush, the fact that the brunette’s breath tickled his cheek for example.

Hoseok leaned closer, their nose bumped. It startled Kihyun a bit, and he laid a hand on his chest, softly pushing him away. Hoseok’s mocking smile dropped, now looking at him with a worried expression.

“Are you okay?” he asked, but Kihyun stayed silent.

They had kissed before, and he really wanted to do it again. But now that he knew Hoseok had kissed a girl, it was all different. What if they were in a relationship, and he just used Kihyun? But for what?

“Kihyun, hey, are you okay?” he repeated.

The picture of Hoseok with that girl flashed before his eyes, the aching feeling in his chest following. Hoseok seemed happy with her, maybe they had known each other for a while…

Kihyun choked back a sob, but unfortunately it didn’t hold. One tear slipped down his cheek, and then another. His view turned glossy, it was impossible to see the elder’s face, he felt hands cup his cheeks. Hoseok jumped closer, pulling him closer and using his thumb to wipe his tears off his cheeks.

“Hey, hey Sweetie it’s okay,” he whispered. The nickname made the tears flow again, he didn’t see himself as ‘sweetie’ left his lips,

he saw that girl.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say a huuuuge thank you for over 1000 hits! Thank you!! I literally started crying because I was so happy, thankyouthankyouthankyou. Congrats to MX and their four wins so far! And Happy belated Birthday to our lil adoabrle Bunny, Hoseok!!  
> I'm addicted to Resident Evil 2 these days, I'm trying to write while I watch ppls' streams, but I kinda fail, I've also started to write two new fics, which is not good, why am I doing this? But enjoy this, and I'll do my best to write a better chapter, better chapterSSSS.

 

Yesterday went well, his father came home and it was nice being able to see him, not only listening to his voice. His mother was more than happy to have him back home, she shed a few tears and hugged the breath out of him. Hoseok met his father as well, they found that both liked joking, and that was the only thing they did the rest of the evening.

His father joked about Kihyun as a child, told stories that were embarrassing for Kihyun, but hilarious for the rest of them. He shrunk so much in the chair, that he almost ended up sitting on the floor.

Everything was nice except the part where Kihyun started crying. He just couldn’t take it, all his thoughts brought him down so low, that holding the tears would hurt him more. Hoseok was there, hugging him and soothingly stroking his back to comfort him. He wanted to tell Hoseok, and he wanted to know, but it was impossible. Each word he tried to push past his lips, ended up as mumbles and sobs.

He ended up giving up, enjoying the comfort from the elder instead.

His mother called after them when Kihyun’s dad pulled up in the drive way. Kihyun leaned back, eyes red and swollen, while Hoseok looked at him, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Then he had kissed his forehead.

When they got downstairs his mother had already embraced his father. As his father laid eyes upon Kihyun, he had opened his mouth to ask a question, probably because of his red eyes. But then he had seen Hoseok and chose not to comment anything. They hugged, and he introduced himself to Hoseok.

“Hoseok seems like a nice guy,” he said, looked over the newspaper.

“Mhm,” Kihyun had simply hummed, despite all his thoughts, Hoseok was a nice guy.

 

 

 

Minhyuk laughed, Kihyun following right after. Both walking a bit unsteady as the laughter took over them. Kihyun crouched down to catch his breath, Minhyuk leaned on a lamppost. They had no idea what they were laughing of, but it was funny, really funny.

The blond pressed his hand on his stomach, catching the tear escaping his eye and throwing it away with his finger. The action just made Kihyun laugh more, he watched as the tear flew off his finger and down to the ground.

“Wiiiiiiii,” he said, laughing harder.

“I can’t breathe!” Minhyuk wheezed, inhaled but laughed right after.

Kihyun started rolling around on his back, while Minhyuk tried to hold his body up. He walked over to the one on the ground, only a few steps, reaching his hand out. Kihyun grabbed it, tried to raise up, but dragged Minhyuk down to him. The elder landed on top of him, and they laughed louder.

“Okay, okay,” Kihyun breathed out, “Okay, we need to get up, or we’ll be late,” he said between pants.

Minhyuk had also calmed down, using his wrist to wipe the last tears. “I know, I don’t wanna be late,” he said, excitement in his voice.

They got up and continued their little adventure towards their destination.

Kihyun knocked on the door, it slid open under his touch, but no one was behind it. He walked in with Minhyuk behind.

“Hello?” he called, and shortly after a voice shouted back, ‘ _upstairs’._

They closed the door and went upstairs. Jooheon walked out of the bathroom and looked at Kihyun, then at Minhyuk. He smiled, and a gasp was heard behind him.

“Oh my,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun knew this tone. “I’m Minhyuk,” he had now walked over to Jooheon, so close that it would be awkward for normal people. But this is Minhyuk we’re talking about.

Jooheon didn’t seem to mind, though. He grinned, and replied, “Jooheon,”.

Kihyun left, he knew his friend well, he did _not_ want to be close when he’s in his flirty mode. He went downstairs and found Hyunwoo. He was happy to see the younger, and it made him happy too.

He sipped the tea he got. Legs dangling as he sat on the counter and Hyunwoo standing beside him.

“I told you Minhyuk would like Jooheon,” he said, taking another sip and turning to the elder.

“Did I doubt you?” he questioned, eyebrows raised.

“No,” Kihyun said into the cup, “I was just reminding you that I was right.”

“And you’re proud because?” Hyunwoo chuckled, “Because… you know your best friend?”

Kihyun sighed and it was his turn to raise his eyebrows. His lips broke into a smile when their eyes locked.

“Stop,” he giggled and pushed Hyunwoo’s face away with his fingertips. He willingly turned his head and whistled.

“Little Ki is embarrassed.”

“I’m not little,” he pouts, which makes the elder smile wider.

As Kihyun keep denying he’s little, Minhyuk and Jooheon came into the kitchen. Both smiling wide. Kihyun knows he doesn’t want to know anything, even if it’s not what his mind tells him it is.

The blond walks over to him, Jooheon over to Hyunwoo’s side. Minhyuk takes Kihyun’s cup and takes a sip, then handing it back to him and scrunching is nose. The younger chuckles.

“What do you think about a little walk?” Jooheon ask, receiving a wide grin from Minhyuk and Kihyun. “I guess that’s your answer,” he said, lowly laughing as he looked at the two boys rushing out of the kitchen.

“It’s like having dogs,” Hyunwoo laughs too and follow after them.

They slipped into their shoes, Hyunwoo locked the door after them and they started walking down the road. Minhyuk beside Jooheon, and Kihyun beside Hyunwoo. Minhyuk were the one who talked the most, he kept asking questions, it was better than the silence Kihyun would’ve had though.

“But I saw your photo, you two were on bikes, are you bikers?” the blond asked, pointing at the two taller males.

“He used to be, I only drive them since it’s the only license I have,” Jooheon answered. Minhyuk seemed happy about the answer anyway, he looked over at Jooheon, hopefully asking:

“Maybe we can go for a ride once?”

Both Kihyun and Hyunwoo were shocked when he answered ‘ _yes_ ’ without hesitating, or even thinking about it.

“Used to?” Kihyun asked, deciding to not care about the two others.

“Yeah, but I quitted when I figured out dancing was more fun, and cheaper,” he answered, smiling down to him.

“Then maybe you can dance for me once?”

“Or, I can teach you a dance and we could dance together,” he said Kihyun tsh-ed and shook his head.

“I can’t dance.”

“But with my help you can.”

“Okay, as long as _you_ are the teacher.”

“I can fix that,” he said, ruffling the younger’s hair.

To their left, a little playground appeared between the houses and trees. It was all abandoned, which made it more tempting to go over and play. Kihyun glanced at Hyunwoo, asking for permission with his gaze.

“Not if I get there first!” he said before darting forward and running towards the playground.

Kihyun ran immediately after, shouting that it was unfair, both because he started first, and his legs were longer than the younger’s. But he did his best as the short legs moved as fast as they could. Hyunwoo slowed down right in front of the swings, running in slow motion. Kihyun catched up, but instead of grabbing the swing, he jumped up on his back.

Hyunwoo let out a startled groan and gripped for the wooden beam that held the swings up. The other hand gripped one of Kihyun’s legs to secure him. The younger laughed and clung to his back. Hyunwoo leaned back from the beam, started spinning around while Kihyun screamed and held tighter.

He finally stopped and Kihyun slid down to the ground, everything around them spun, both wobbling and trying to get their balance back. The younger held a firm grip on his shoulders, trying to avoid falling backwards.

Hyunwoo’s head dropped, his forehead meeting Kihyun’s. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled.

“Woo,” Jooheon suddenly said. Both males turned, looked over at Jooheon and Minhyuk. They looked in another direction, and they soon followed. There not far from them stood Hoseok, looking at….Hyunwoo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?

Hoseok walked over to them, his expression was unreadable. He didn’t look at Kihyun, only locking eyes with Hyunwoo. Did they know each other? Had he even registered that Kihyun was there too?

“Hyunwoo,” Hoseok said so cold that it made a shiver run up Kihyun’s spine.

“Wonho,” Hyunwoo answered, just as coldy.

“Wait, you’re Wonho?” Kihyun suddenly said, both Hoseok and Hyunwoo payed attention to him now. “You are his ex-boyfriend?”

Hyunwoo looked at Jooheon over Kihyun’s shoulder, the orange haired shrugged his shoulders. Then he turned back, looking at Hoseok.

“Why are you here?”

“I saw Kihyun, but I would never in the whole world thought he was with _you_ ,” he spat the last words out to make it sound like Hyunwoo had done something wrong.

“You two know each other?” was all Hyunwoo answered, but didn’t give any of them a chance to reply. “Why do you look at me as the bad guy? You’re the one to blame.”

“Oh grow up!” Hoseok hissed, taking a step closer to threaten him. Hyunwoo didn’t seem to be bothered, but Kihyun on the other hand…

“S-stop it,” Kihyun stuttered, trying to push Hoseok away. This time he payed no attention to the younger, just staring at Hyunwoo.

“Why are you even with him? You feel like you deserve having someone, don’t you?”

Hyunwoo’s hands clenched so hard his whole hand turned white. Jooheon laid his hands on Kihyun’s shoulders, pulling him back just in time as Hyunwoo rushed forward and his hand connected with Hoseok’s face. Minhyuk was right next to Kihyun in seconds, asking him if he was okay. But Kihyun just stared at the two males in front of him, knuckle after knuckle hit the other.

“Woo, stop it!” Jooheon shouted, trying to stop them.

They were like wild stallions, and they did not stop before one of them would fall down.

Kihyun jumped up, rushing in between them. He tried to push them away from each other, but they were both much stronger than him. Just as he turned to look at Hyunwoo, something hard collided with his nose. He fell back of the sudden action, hand lifting to hold over the now painful area.

He could hear Minhyuk’s gasp, and in the corner of his eyes he could see Jooheon holding him up while he squirmed and shouted at the two others. Hoseok kneeled in front of him, cupping his face and removing his hand. Blood slid down from his nose and there would sure be a bruise on his cheek.

Hoseok’s face was full of worry, but it was soon replaced with anger again as he looked at Hyunwoo.

“Do you see what you’ve done? You always mess up so bad!”

“Hoseok stop,” Kihyun whispered, trying to wipe as much blood off as possible.

Hyunwoo sat down on his other side, both were now looking at him with the same worried expression.

“I’m so sorry,” Hyunwoo said, ignoring Hoseok who rolled his eyes next to him.

“It’s definitely not okay!” Minhyuk scolded, pushing them away from Kihyun, making space for himself in front of him.

Minhyuk embraced him and pushed him closer to himself to protect him from the two others. They looked back and forth from Minhyuk to Kihyun.

“You two better calm the fuck down,” he said, slapping both of them on the shoulder.

The two males lowered their gazes to the ground, they were ashamed. Kihyun tried to tell Minhyuk he was fine, but the elder did not listen. He hugged him close to his chest while coldly looking at Hyunwoo and Hoseok. Jooheon crouched next to Kihyun, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“I have no idea of what the hell happened, and have happened, between you two, but this is not the correct way to solve the problem you seem to have,” Minhyuk said, raised up and gently pushed Kihyun away from them.

 

 

 

Kihyun flinched and closed his eyes. He took a sharp breath and felt the cool cloth wipe under his nose. It hurt less than what it did first, but the stinging was still painful as hell.

“I’m so sorry,” Hyunwoo said for the hundredth time.

The younger opened an eye and looked up at him.

“Don’t worry,” he replied, before closing his eyes again.

He scrunched his nose when Hyunwoo pressed the cloth a bit to hard against the blue mark on his cheek.

“I just don’t get why you two started…fighting,” Kihyun murmured, still shocked of the image of the two males’ knuckles colliding with the other.

Hyunwoo sighed and removed the cloth, held it under the faucet. The blood on the piece of fabric colored the water and it disappeared down the drain.

“Because of our break up, we started hating each other after that. Or, he did first, I hated him after a while,” Hyunwoo explained and brought the now clean cloth to his face again.

“It’s because you weren’t over him, right?” Kihyun asked, he wasn’t sure if it was okay to ask it, but the elder didn’t seem to care at the moment. “Jooheon said you were really broken.”

Hyunwoo sighed again, looked down at his feet. “I was, yes. I kept hoping he’d come back, but he left me for real to that damn guy. I thought we had a good relationship, we were both deeply in love, or so I thought.”

As they talked, Jooheon came into the bathroom, he gave an encouraging smile and stood beside them.

“I’m sorry, I know how it feels,” Kihyun said, placed his hand on the elder’s arm. “I saw him kiss a girl, and I thought it was something between us.”

Jooheon’s brows shot up, while Hyunwoo’s knit together. They glanced at each other, and then back at Kihyun.

“You saw Wonho kiss a girl? Are you sure it was a girl?” Jooheon asked, Kihyun nodded, looked down at his hands and played with his fingers.

“It’s bizarre, really. He doesn’t even like girls,” Hyunwoo said lowly while looking at the wall behind them. “I mean he likes them, but he doesn’t like like them…” he was fast to correct himself, after thinking about his sentence a few times.

Kihyun looked at them. He was sure it was a girl, he could remember her face, and they did kiss. He saw it with his own eyes, and live. He looked down at his hands, braided his fingers together and thought about the whole scene again.

He came into the workshop, walked over to the big red doors, and inside he saw them kiss. Hoseok and the girl he didn’t know who was. He had never seen her either. Maybe she went to a different school.

Kihyun looked up and met Hyunwoo’s soft gaze. He reached forward and cupped his cheek with his hand.

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

Kihyun nodded, and then he realized Jooheon had left.

“It’s not the best timing to ask this, but I can’t wait anymore. Would you, uhm… would you like to go out for dinner with me on Friday?” Hyunwoo slightly shook his head, almost impossible to see the little movements, and tried to hide under his bangs. It was cute.

“I’d love to,” Kihyun answered, leaned into the elder’s hand and smiled. He closed his eyes and felt the other’s forehead against his own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another confusing chapter. I guess. Depends how you look at it. I don't know. I'm just trying to cover up the twists and turns this story is going through in each chapter. It's a part of my plan so there's no need for panick, yet.

Kihyun glanced at the picture the mirror reflected of him. He looked good, maybe too good, or maybe not enough. He didn’t know where they were going, what kind of place they would go for dinner. Was it a date on a restaurant? Or just a fast bite at the gas station? He could ask of course, but couldn’t get the courage to do so.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he started to question if he really wanted this. What would it even mean to their friendship?

“Stop it, Kihyun, stop it,” he mumbled brought up his hand and massaged the bridge of his nose. Then he flashed a smile to himself as he straightened his back. “You’ll do great, I’m counting on you!” he tried to cheer himself up, it worked, and he left with a confident little smile.

Kihyun had used hours staring into his closet, trying out different combinations to find the best outfit. The winner was a pair of black suit pants, a white shirt and black tie. He thought about the matching suit jacket, but ended up with a leather jacket. A bit casual and nice at the same time.

Kihyun looked at the door, took a deep breath and opened the door. His gaze met Hyunwoo’s automatically when the door was opened enough. He smiled, and the corner of the younger’s lips quirked up.

“Ready to go?” Hyunwoo asked. Luckily he looked like he thought the same as Kihyun when he found an outfit, except the jacket, he wore a full suit.

Hyunwoo reached his arm out for Kihyun, he nodded and hooked his arm to Hyunwoo’s.

 

They wandered towards wherever Hyunwoo had in mind, Kihyun talked about how tired he is of school, the childhood memories of him and Minhyuk, and how interesting the book he’s reading is. Hyunwoo is listening, turning over and giving him a smile now and then. Sometimes he just looked at Kihyun as he explained, hands moving around and eyes shining as he talked. When Kihyun’s eyes met his, he would smile.

Hyunwoo then moved towards a building. Kihyun’s eyes widened as they entered, maybe the leather jacket didn’t fit in.

A waiter asked about name, then he asked them to follow him and he walked through half of the restaurant to a little table next to a window. Hyunwoo pushed Kihyuns chair towards the table when he sat down. He sat down on the opposite side.

“What?” Kihyun asked as their gaze met again.

“I’m looking at you,” he simply replied, leaned forward on his hand.

“I can see that, but why?”

“Because you’re really beautiful, and the way your smile and eyes make my heart speed up when you speak.”

Kihyun feels his cheeks heat up, he pics up the menu hurriedly and hides behind the folded out pages. He heard the elder chuckle.

Kihyun leaned back, happy to see Hyunwoo looking at the menu as well. He looked down and read every dish, stopped when his eyes saw _chicken_ and looked at back at the other. His eyes scanned through the sides as well, and then he laid it back on the table.

“Have you decided?”

Kihyun smiled and nodded. The waiter came back and took out his notebook from the little pocket on his apron.

“I’ll have the chicken marsala,” Kihyun said, smiled at the waiter who wrote so fast it couldn’t possibly be readable after.

“I’ll take the beef stroganoff,” Hyunwo said when the waiter turned to him.

“Would you like any wine that fits the dishes?” the waiter suggested, Hyunwoo said yes, but Kihyun kept his mouth shut. The waiter took it as a hint and spoke up again. “For example white wine or rosé wine.”

“Oh, I- yes please,” he answered and the waiter nodded before he left.

Kihyun looked up to see Hyunwoo hiding a silent laugh behind his hand. Didn’t work that well. Annoyed Kihyun scoffed and cocked an eyebrow.

“What’s so funny all of a sudden?”

“When he mentioned wine, it looked like you were going to pass out,” he said after removing his hand. “Never tried wine or?”

“I have, when I finally turned 18, well okay maybe me and Minhyuk tried it before we were 18, but the point is…” Kihyun lifted a finger as he spoke, with his mouth open as he tried to find the next words. “I rarely drink.”

Hyunwoo nodded, “you seem like that type of guy.”

Ai, wait what? Why does everyone say that? _That type of guy_ , he’s just Kihyun, a normal guy, that’s the type.

“What do you mean by that?”

The elder just chuckled, and waved it off with his hand. “No, nothing.”

“Yes it is, it’s about me so I demand an answer!”

Hyunwoo just continued chuckling. Kihyun crossed his arms and clicked his tongue.

“You wanna play? Okay, I won’t warn you. You better watch your back big boy,” he said and smirked, it didn’t seem to mean anything for the other.

“And you should watch your mouth, you have no idea of what you’re getting into.”

“Oh I know. Game on.”  
“Game on,” Hyunwoo repeated, both looking at each other with narrow eyes.

The waiter approached their table and placed the food in front of them, then he said the usual ‘ _enjoy your meal’_ line before he left. They held their gazes locked a little longer, both leaned back in their seats. They started eating, silence fell over them and their eyes tried to register what the other were up to.

Nothing happened though, it was all a ‘ _watch out’_ stare from both of them.

As the time went, their interest was more caught up in the food, than staring at each other. In the end they both looked at the food and munched at the meat.

“Mmm so good,” Kihyun said with a cheery tone. Hyunwoo looked up for the first time in a while, smiled at him and looked down again.

“You must really like chicken. I remember you ate chicken at the restaurant with your mom as well,” he murmured and took a new bite of his beef.

“I do, I’ve loved it since I was a kid.”

“So I could win your heart with chicken?”

Kihyun’s head shot up, eyes slightly wide as he looked at Hyunwoo. The brown haired must’ve said it without thinking about it, just a second after his eyes widened as well.

“I’m sorry I did not mean to say that,” Hyunwoo hurriedly said.

“It’s okay, I- I mean you’re right though,” Kihyun tried to make it less embarrassing and laughed a little. The other smiled, but his body seemed tense.

They both took a sip of their wine and looked away for a second.  Then they continued eating in silence.

Both finished eating, it was still silent when the waiter came with the bill. Kihyun’s jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw the prize, he insisted on paying for his own meal, but Hyunwoo didn’t let him. He managed so sneak a few banknotes into his suit pocket when they hugged each other on the outside.

They walked home to Kihyun’s place. The walk was also quiet, but Kihyun enjoyed it. He leaned towards Hyunwoo, their fingers intertwined and smiles painted their lips.

Outside Kihyun’s house, they looked at each other. Hyunwoo leaned in closer, his face was on the same level as Kihyun’s.

He leaned in a bit more, the shorter man’s hand shot up covered his lips. As Hyunwoo looked into Kihyun’s eyes he could see the nervous feelings ball up into shining circles in his glossy eyes. But then Kihyun removed his hand and raised up on his tippy toes to connect their lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this just now, I was happy about the start, but now I have mixed feelings about the ending. I wrote this all now and I'm actually just wrote it and I'm really happy about this chapter so..... enjiai  
> I FORGOT, it was a year since I posted the first chapter of this fanfic last week >.< I'll say it again, because I can't say it enough, thank you all so much for sticking with me and supporting me♡♡

Kihyun paced over the floor. Back and forth, words falling out of his mouth. He stopped, only to lift his right hand and press his fingers to his bottom lip. Teeth dug into the skin and ripped tiny parts off. It’s a bad habit, only one of the plenty bad habits of his, biting his lips when he’s stressed. He was stressed, just because his mind was throwing words at him like a God damn rap battle.

The words he said himself didn’t make sense. It wasn’t even possible to understand them, even up close, ear to mouth, no one would ever understand.

It was too early, or too late, for this shit. Kihyun tired to go to bed, but he got tired of rolling back and forth in the sheets, so he decided to take a walk instead. The walk was meant as a pacing back and forth on the floor in front of his bed. Which led him to where he was now.

Kihyun was scared of waking up his parents, but their room were a few doors farther down the hall. They had never heard him before, there were no signs for it now either.

Kihyun’s eyes darted over to his phone when the screen lit up, the device showed the clock and a message. Kihyun waited, the screen was now black again, and he continued staring. A message this late? What time was it? 2, or maybe 3AM? It could be more, he had no track on how long he had been pacing back an forth.

He reached out a shaking hand and grabbed the phone.

_4.27 AM_

_Oh…_

Kihyun could remember how much the clock was when he decided to get up, it was 1.53 AM.

His eyes slid down the screen, the message now in sight. Kihyun placed his thumb on the home button, the phone giving an unlocking sound and opened. He tapped on the message and it opened right after.

**_Minnie Min 4.20 AM_ **

_Hey, u ok? i woke up feeling strange and i feel like something is wrong. u awake?_

Kihyun sighed. How could Minhyuk always know?

Before thinking twice Kihyun were already typing an answer.

**_Kihyunnie 4.32 AM_ **

_Im awake yes, I dont know what to feel._

_Im stressing again thats all. Go get ur_

_beauty sleep. Ill be fine_

 

It took just five seconds before the message was seen, then the other were typing back.

 

**_Minnie Min 4.33 AM_ **

_U sure? i can drop by_

**_Kihyunnie 4.35 AM_ **

_No need, Ill just go get some fresh air_

Actually, fresh air didn’t seem like a bad idea. He planned on just saying he would get some fresh air to calm Minhyuk, but maybe it was better to go outside.

Kihyun slipped on some clothes and tippy toed out of his room and down the hall. His phone buzzed in his pocket, it startled him a bit, but he managed to keep in the yelp.

Downstairs were completely dark. Sounds from the refrigerator reached to his ears. He suddenly remembered the times he was scared of it as a kid. He never dared to go into the kitchen in the night. He could remember the hammering heart in his chest, his short legs waddling over the floor, trying to pass the _monster cabinet._

Okay, enough with that.

Kihyun unlocked the door and opened it, just enough so his tiny frame could slip out between the opening. After closing the door, he started walking. A little trip around the property couldn’t hurt.

Except that it wasn’t just the property.

His mind was foggy, all still messy with stress. Kihyun tried to fix it, placed items back where they belonged, tried to solve problems and make it all normal again. The legs were in charge of where the hell he would end up.

_We have all been there, haven’t we? We stress to the point of frustration, angriness and problems. We stress because we’re stressing about what we stress about. It’s all stress, blame the stress, blame your mind, we’ve all done it. The tiniest thing, can cause the biggest period of stress. How do we deal with it?_

Kihyun’s brain was like a poetic piece of paper. It always turned into something completely different when he was stressed, he needed to think about it in a way that made sense to him.

_The thing is that we don’t. We live with it, tell ourselves to not stress about it. But what do we do? We stress. It’s all just confusing, and that’s stressing people out. Would it be better if stress disappeared? Or would we find a new way of stressing?_

Why does he even care? Shouldn’t he think of something completely different?

His legs stopped, but his mind didn’t. It kept telling Kihyun something, in a different language. The stress-conversation was long forgotten, it was waiting in the back of his mind. Planning a comeback very soon.

Kihyun felt his arm lift up. To bite his lip again? No. His knuckles hit something hard once, and then another time. Kihyun kept staring at the ground, couldn’t do anything. His arm fell down to his side again.

Distant footsteps appeared after a little while, then something in front of him creaked and scraped.

“Kihyun?” a groggy hoarse voice asked.

Kihyun lifted his head. He wasn’t surprised, but he would never have thought he would end up _there._

Kihyun opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He just looked at Hyungwon, who stepped to the side and let the other come in.

“Why are you here, it’s-,” Hyungwon started, looked around for a clock. “Five in the morning.”

“I-,” he whispered.

Wow, he could rant non understandable shit to himself, could make a speech about stress in his head, all just a minute ago. But now, now talking was hard?

Hyungwon led him to the couch, then wrapped a blanket around him.

“Do you like tea?”

Kihyun just nodded, and the taller raised up and walked over to a little kitchen on the other side of the room.

He filled a pot with water, opened a few cabinets before returning with a cup of tea in his hands. He gave it to Kihyun and sat down next to him.

“Now tell me, why were you outside, in just a t-shirt and jeans, in the middle of the night?” Hyungwon asked.

Kihyun took a look at himself. Yup, t-shirt and jeans. Now when it was mentioned he could gradually feel his cold skin. Was he so caught up in his head, that the cold couldn’t even get him out?

“I stressed, I thought about going out for some fresh air.”

“You must’ve been really fucking stressed if you didn’t realize you’re walking around in the night like that. Did you even mean to end up here?” Hyungwon chuckled, his hand reached over and played with his locks.

“No,” Kihyun whispered. He took a couple of big sips of the tea, placed it on the table and wrapped the blanket closer to his body, if it was even possible.

“What’s wrong? Why are you stressed?”

“It’s all just messy, I don’t know what to do,” Kihyun started.

Hyungwon sighed next to him, jumped closer and slid his arms around his body. Kihyun leaned towards his chest, closing his eyes.

“Would you let me know what’s messy? Maybe I can help.”

Hyungwon had a personality of gold, Kihyun had thought so from the first time he met him -or heard his voice- that he was a nice guy. The way he had told Changkyun to be nice, how he smiled softly at Kihyun, and now when he let him into, apparently his home, early in the morning.

Kihyun hated talking about his problems, and especially the stress. No one understood, they said they did, but Kihyun saw through it. Minhyuk were always there, he understood. But a weak voice in his head said he should talk with Hyungwon. It felt right, even if he didn’t know Hyungwon at all.

“I’m in love with two guys, and I think they both like me as well. They know each other, but they hate each other. I don’t know what to do, I don’t want to ruin anything the friendship I have with them,” as Kihyun talked, he understood how hard it was. He couldn’t explain, a lot of information was put aside, because he didn’t know what to say. “I have kissed them both, and I don’t know if I’m moving towards something more than ‘friends’ with Hyunwoo.” It took Kihyun a few seconds before he realized, he mentioned Hyunwoo.

When he looked up he met Hyungwon’s gaze, it hadn’t changed. He still looked at him, soft smile on his lips.

“I know it’s about Hoseok and Hyunwoo. I can’t choose what you should do, but I know that you have to listen to your heart, not your mind,” Hyungwon started. “I know it’s hard, give it time, hang out with them, and you’ll find out. Remember that you don’t have to be something more than friends with any of them, they both want the best for you.”

Kihyun nodded, leaned back against Hyungwon’s chest and sighed.

How will this end?

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any questions, ideas or suggestions, feel free to comment. All comments and kudos are highly appreciated.  
> Thank you <3


End file.
